Nanoscale pointed structures are known in the art. Such structures may be formed as individual pointed structures or they may be formed in arrays, such as, for example, nanotip arrays. There are a broad variety of applications for pointed structures, including use as stylii for surface profiling, scanning probe microscopy probe tips, and field emitter arrays. As field emitter arrays, these structures can be used to provide an electron source in applications such as, for example, microwave power amplifiers, flat panel displays, electron microscopy, electron beam lithography, photocathode detectors, and space propulsion systems.
Conventional techniques of forming nanoscale pointed structures include lithography, various types of etching, chemical vapor deposition, and manipulation of optical fibers and carbon nanotubes. There are a number of limitations associated with these conventional techniques. Some of the techniques are limited to the production of small arrays of structures. Others produce arrays of structures having wide distributions of height and/or aspect ratio. Still other techniques produce high quality arrays, but require equipment that is prohibitively expensive and materials that require special handling and are prone to breakage.